Si fuera
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Si fuera otra persona, si fuera algo más que un cínico diletante, tal vez se sentiría merecedor de tener a Enjolras aquí, a su lado. Si fuera otra persona, tal vez Enjolras no estaría allí en absoluto.


Escrito para **sara fenix black**, quien me pidió el siguiente prompt de A Softer World: A_t my worst, I worry you'll realize you deserve better. At my best, I worry that you won't (I've never been better)._

* * *

Si fuera un poeta – no de los que lloran lágrimas de tinta sobre el papel por un desaire de Beatrice, Marguerite o Theodora, sino de los que con la punta de sus plumas rozan el infinito, los que logran alcanzar lo sublime y aprehenderlo, el tipo de poeta que leería Jehan – entonces, tal vez, sus palabras podrían acercarse siquiera a capturar la luz del amanecer sobre sus cabellos, la caricia encendida sobre su piel.

No es un poeta, y todos los símiles que se le ocurren son infantiles y remanidos, una cadena de clichés interminable. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que los dedos de la aurora convierten cada hebra de cabello revuelto sobre la almohada en oro fundido? ¿Que la suavidad de su piel no puede comparar ni con las más finas sedas de Oriente, ni mucho menos con la tela basta de las sábanas que ahora lo envuelven? Labios de rubíes, ojos como zafiros: cada lugar común se le retuerce como hiedra en la garganta, todas las palabras en las que puede pensar son vanas e insuficientes. No es un poeta, pero desafiaría ahora mismo a Homero, a Ovidio, y a cada uno de sus imitadores a lo largo de milenios de historia literaria a que encuentren siquiera un único símil, una sola metáfora capaz de capturar aunque sea una fracción de la belleza de Enjolras durmiendo en su cama.

Pero sabe que todos los versos y rimas de los poetas se quedarían cortos: ninguno podría arrebatarle la respiración como lo hace un mero mohín de los labios de Enjolras.

(Ni siquiera en lo más profundo del sueño parece Enjolras del todo en paz: seguramente aún en sueños haya una revolución que liderar, un orden corrupto que incinerar).

Si fuera un pintor – uno de verdad, no un mero aprendiz diletante que prefería con mucho comerse las manzanas a retratarlas en sus tiesos fruteros – tal vez podría intentar hacerle justicia a la imagen que tiene ante sus ojos. Un pintor de los que retratan naufragios y tormentas, volcanes en erupción y amaneceres rojos, capaz de atrapar las llamas en los ojos de Enjolras, el fuego que parece arder bajo su piel y que enciende su voz y cada una de sus palabras.

Piensa, sin embargo, que todos los óleos del mundo se volverían barro y tinta china antes de poder acercarse siquiera a plasmar tan solo uno de sus gestos sobre el lienzo.

En sus momentos más oscuros, cuando ni el hada verde logra mantener el oscuro abismo a raya, una voz insidiosa le susurra: si tuvieras los ideales de Combeferre, la calidez de Courfeyrac, la sed de justicia de Feuilly; si tuvieras el optimismo de Bossuet o la candidez de Joly; si fueras un luchador nato como Bahorel, un valiente enamorado de lo sublime como Jehan, hasta si fueras aunque sea un soñador como Marius entonces, tal vez, te habrías ganado el derecho de estar aquí, ahora, de ocupar el espacio a su lado entre la salida de la luna y el regreso del sol.

No es un poeta, no es un pintor, y no se resguardan en él ninguna de las virtudes de sus amigos. Apenas un diletante, a ratos boxeador, a ratos esgrimista; un estudiante de los clásicos y del arte que nunca le ha encontrado mucho provecho a ninguna de las dos cosas; un filósofo de taberna; un cínico a tiempo completo; un amasijo de contradicciones plasmadas en un rostro que ninguna botinera de París parece dispuesta a besar.

Y sin embargo, es su puerta a la que Enjolras decide llamar casi cada noche; son sus labios los que elige besar; sus brazos los que tienen en gracia rodear aquel cuerpo que ni Miguel Ángel pudo esculpir; sus dedos los que se enredan en los cabellos dorados y rozan su piel ardiendo. Es su cama en la que Enjolras finalmente se deja vencer por el sueño, con el ceño aún levemente fruncido, pero irradiando una paz que raras veces se ve en él cuando está despierto.

Pronto, Enjolras abrirá los ojos. La arruga en su frente se profundizará mientras sus ojos tardan en identificar las cortinas desteñidas, la silla cargada de ropa, la cómoda desvencijada. Y entonces, el milagro: la arruga desaparece y sus ojos se iluminan, un cielo de verano cuando el viento arrastra lejos las nubes de tormenta, una sonrisa curvando sus labios, apenas.

Una sonrisa inspirada por verlo a _él_, a Grantaire, aún a su lado. Como si Enjolras se olvidase cada noche y despertar a su lado fuera una grata sorpresa, siempre nueva, o como si pudiera creer que Grantaire fuera a estar, por voluntad propia, en ningún otro lugar de la tierra excepto aquí, a su lado.

Grantaire puede esperar entonces una sonrisa, un beso o quizá dos, un abrazo: con la luz de la mañana, sin embargo, llega demasiado pronto el recuerdo del mundo exterior, y allá fuera siempre habrá una batalla que luchar, un régimen que derrocar, una rebelión que planear. Los momentos que puede tener Grantaire son contados pero, para ser justos, sabe que también son contados los momentos que Enjolras tiene para sí –momentos que, por alguna razón, decide compartir con él.

_¿Por qué?_ es una pregunta que jamás cruza los labios de Grantaire.

Hay puertas que es mejor no abrir.


End file.
